Wet Dreams
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIruKaka. A wet dream makes Kakashi curious.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17! Whee!

* * *

_Kakashi arched his back as the younger man took his hardened member into his mouth. Dragging his hot tongue along the shaft and sucking at the tip, licking the drops of __precum__ before delving back to the hilt. Kakashi wanted to thrust into that hot delicious mouth but a tan arm on his waist kept him down, pinned down to the bed. He subconsciously tangled his fingers into the chocolate strands, causing the __chunin__ to suck harder and hum around him._

_"Iruka," he __moan__ as the brunette continued to bob his head, "Oh god – Iruka." He felt a slick finger probe at his entrance making him jerk his hips. He groaned as the finger slid into him, "Iruka – ah!" he threw his head back as another finger joined it. _

_Iruka pulled away and licked the slit of the throbbing member, "Relax, love," he said before taking the organ back into his mouth, encircling the base with his forefinger and thumb, not allowing the __jounin__ to come. He crocked his fingers and began to tease the older man's prostate._

_"Oh-god, __Ruru__!"__ Kakashi arched his back and shuddered at the onslaught of pleasure.__ He trailed his own hand up to a pink nipple and began pinching it as he tried to rock his hips against the intruding fingers, "Iruka…__ahh__! Oh god, Iruka -," his own moan cut him off as his desperation began to boil up. He felt Iruka grin as he continued his ministration, massaging his prostrate and sucking his sobbing member. _

_"Are going to come for me, '__Kashi__?"__Iruka's__ hot breath ghosted over the tip of the slickened member._

_"Oh god, yes, __Ruru__ Please – __ahhh__!" his hips bucked and his back arched as Iruka removed his forefinger and thumb, allowing the __jounin__ to take hold of his orgasm. Kakashi gasped and moaned his lover's name as his orgasm raked through him, shuddering pleasantly as the fingers inside of him continued to stroke his prostate. __Iruka sucked and __milked him for all his worth as the spurts continued from the built up tension._

_Kakashi was in a panting boneless state as his lover hovered above him licking his lips and smiling down at him._

_"Now love –"_

Kakashi woke up and stared at his ceiling, angry at the reason as to why he was awake and not enjoying his dream. It was still dark and he vaguely wondered what time it was and he rubbed his face. He continued to stare at his ceiling, thinking about his lover who was away on a mission.

_Nothing to worry about, just a B-rank information mission_, Kakashi mused. It had been 3 days, Iruka said he would be back in 3 days, _maybe he's back. _Kakashi wondered if he should give Iruka visit, just to make sure if he was back or not. He shifted and groaned as he noticed the result of his dream. _Oh god_, Kakashi looked down at himself and noticed the bulge under the covers, and the memories of the dream rushed back to him, making his erection twitch.

_Maybe I should go check if he is home_, he shifted to sit up and groaned at the friction. It felt nice, but he didn't need _nice _right now, he needed Iruka. He stood up and briefly contemplated if he should walk or teleport.

_There's no way I'm going to make myself walk like this_, he told himself as he made the hand seals to teleport to Iruka's apartment.

* * *

He reappeared in Iruka's dark bedroom, telling him that the chunin hasn't arrived. He softly cursed at himself before frowning and sitting on the bed. His frown deepened as he looked at the bulge in his sweatpants. He shifted back onto the bed and laid down among the pillows that smelled like his lover. 

_Hmm, Iruka_, he buried his face into a pillow and breathed in deeply, suddenly a pang of longing for his chunin hit him square in his chest. He sighed as his lover's smell engulfed his senses.

_Iruka_, he rolled onto his back and closed eyes, images of the younger man flooding his mind, _Iruka…_His hand wandered down to the bulge in his pants and stroked through the fabric, causing him to moan.

_Oh, shit_, he cursed at himself as he gave in to his need, tugging his sweatpants past his hipbones, freeing his throbbing member. He kept his eyes closed as he took his erection into his hand and began to stroke it, memories and smell of the tan chunin fueling his lust. His free hand tugged his shirt up exposing pale skin and pink nipples that he began to tease. His stroking quickened, becoming more desperate.

"Iruka," he whispered into the dark, he tightened his grip, imagining the tight heat of his lover around him. He groaned and rocked his hips, "Iruka…," he pinched his nipple, much like the tan chunin would do as he rode him. He arched his neck as his lover's name passed through his lips. He gasped and snapped his eyes open as he felt a warm hand still his own. He felt himself blush as Iruka looked down at him, a grin on his lips.

Iruka leaned down and whispered into the jounin's ear, "Is this what you do while I'm gone?" He smiled as he felt the older man shiver, "Though I must say…" he leaned back and roamed his eyes over the exposed pale skin, making the jounin's blush to deepen, "I don't mind coming home to this." Iruka moved the stilled pale hand from his lover's member, making the older man groan in frustration. Iruka pulled the sweatpants completely off before stripping off his own shirt, his hair tie going along with it.

"Iruka," Kakashi groaned as he watched his lover undress.

Iruka grinned at him as he undid his pants, his gaze never leaving the mismatched eyes. Kakashi wondered just how long Iruka must have been watching him as he noticed the already hardened member. Iruka straddled the pale hips and pushed down against their arousals, making them moan. Iruka leaned down took the jounin into a passionate kiss, dragging his hands along the pale skin, making the jounin rock against him. The younger man pulled away and pulled off the shirt around the older man's neck, exposing the pale neck that he proceeded to nibble on as he made his way down to the pale chest, sucking, kissing and biting.

"Ruru," he said a bit too breathlessly. He felt Iruka smile against his skin as he continues to make his way down, making a trail of kisses along the abdominals, and swiping his tongue into the older man's navel. Iruka pulled away and ran his palms along the expanse of pale skin, making the older man arch towards him. He made his way back down and licked the older man's pulled back. Kakashi moaned as his lover licked and sucked him, he tried to thrust into the hot mouth but a tan arm held him down. Suddenly he had a feeling of Déjà vu, and it made him shudder in anticipation. Kakashi tangled his fingers into the chocolate strands and the head bobbed up and down, dragging teeth as he went.

Iruka boldly prodded the older man's entrance and nearly gagged as the pale hips bucked towards him. He circled the base of his lover's member with his forefinger and thumb, restraining the older man to come. He hummed as he slid the finger in; the moan above him encouraged him to continue. He pushed around finger in, and felt the older man's inner muscles constrict.

He pulled away enough to speak against the tip of the sobbing member, "Relax, Love."

Kakashi shuddered, _This__ is too much like my dream_, his musings were interrupted as Iruka took him back into his mouth, dragging his teeth as he did. The fingers inside of him crocked and stroked his prostate making him arch his back, "Oh god – Iruka –," he felt himself flush as he groaned and rocked his hips against the fingers.

Iruka knew that Kakashi has, pretty much, never been bottom, hence he didn't know how good it felt to have his prostate stimulated. He was going to remedy that. He hummed around the twitching member in his mouth and sucked at the drops of salty precum.

"Iruka," he rocked his hips desperately, feeling himself flush hotter,"Ruru – aahhh!" He threw his head back against the pillows as a pulse traveled up his spine. _I can't believe he's doing this –_ he clutched at the sheets under him as the buildup tightened his stomach.

Iruka pulled away, and spoke against the tip, "Are you going to come for me, 'Kashi?" he licked the member's slit, "Are you going to, Love?"

"Oh god, yes, Iruka! Please -," he shuddered again as his voice echoed his dream.

Iruka released the base of the twitching member and continued to stoke the older man's prostate.

"Iruka!" he cried out as his back arched off the bed and came into his lover's mouth. Iruka swallowed hungrily every spurt, milking it by stoking the older man's prostate.

"Ruru," he said breathlessly, his body feeling limp. He felt the younger man pull away and withdraw his fingers. Iruka hovered above him and licked his lips before leaning down and locking him into a kiss, reviving him from his boneless state. He rolled them over, pinning the chunin under him.

Iruka arched under him as his erection nudged the older man's stomach, "'Kashi," he sighed as the older man sucked and kissed his neck. Growling as he made his way to the dark nipples.

The moans and sighs the younger man was eliciting went straight to Kakashi's groin, fueling his lust for the younger man, and bringing him back to hardness.

"Ruru," he growled, "So hot, Ruru," he bit tenderly at the tan shoulder, making the younger man shudder.

"'Kashi," he said breathlessly, "I-I need you, 'Kashi," he blushed hotter under his already flushed face. The older man growled in response and took him into a deep kiss. Iruka moaned into the kiss as their arousals grinded against each other, "Please..," Iruka said against his lips.

Kakashi leaned over to the bedside table and retrieved the tube of lube, he slickened his fingers and prodded Iruka's entrance, his eyes never leaving the younger man's face that contoured into the pure expression of pleasure. He kissed the slightly parted lips as he entered another finger, making sure to spread the liquid on the inner muscles. Iruka wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him closer as he rocked his hips against the intruding fingers.

Iruka pulled away, panting, "Please, 'Kashi, h-hurry…"

Kakashi grinned down at him and kissed his neck as he withdrew his fingers, pulling Iruka's legs up and positioned himself in front of Iruka's welcoming entrance. He slowly pushed in as Iruka pushed back, making him groan. Kakashi kneaded Iruka's hips and spread the tan legs wider, as he completely sheathed himself. Iruka gave a content sigh under him and arched his back.

"'Kashi," he rocked his hips, making Kakashi to pull out and push back back, and begin a steady rhythm, stroking his prostate with every inward thrust, "'Kashi," he said between gasp,"'Kashi, faster…" The older happily complied and increased his pace, plunging deeper and harder into the younger man.

"Nngh, s-so good," Iruka pulled Kakashi down to a heated kiss as they rocked with the desperate rhythm. Iruka's hands wandered over pale skin, dragging his blunt nails, making the older man shiver, "Oh, 'Kashi…," he gasped for air as the older hit his prostate, his neglected member sobbing drops of precum. Iruka whimpered as a pale hand took hold of it and ran a thumb along the tip, and lightly pressed down.

"So good, Ruru," he began to move his hand in pace with his thrust as his other hand snaked around the younger man's waist and squeezed the firm round muscles. He watched as the tan body arch towards him, and the chocolate eyes flutter close and a moan escape those delicious parted lips. Chocolate hair created a halo around the blushing tan face as it rested on the pillow that tan hands gripped on. He leaned down and kissed the younger man passionately, tasting him, and making him breathe through his nose. His hand twisted as it stroked creating a new sensation that had the chunin bucking against the older man and moaning into the kiss. Iruka moved his grip from the pillow to the silver strands, holding Kakashi in place as his body jerked through his orgasm. The resulting contraction pulled Kakashi with him, making him spill his seeds deep with the younger man, rolling his hips through his second orgasm that night.

They broke the kiss, breathlessly, breathing into each other necks, trying to calm their frantic hearts. Kakashi shifted and pulled out of Iruka, making the younger man give a frustrated sigh. He cupped a tan cheek and began to kiss the chunin's face, making Iruka chuckle.

"Welcome back home, love," he whispered into his lover.

"Hmm," he nuzzled the older man's neck, "I'm home."

Kakashi moved to lap at the come on Iruka's stomach, making his gasp in surprise. Kakashi grinned and gave the abdominal long licks, loving the way his lover squirmed under him. He began to nibble on the tan stomach, sliding his hands up the up the tan torso as it arched off the bed.

"Hmm," Iruka gave a content sigh as his lover continued to kiss his torso.

"I had a dream about you, you know," he whispered against skin, "Needless to say," he made a trail of kisses to the clavicle, "I'm glad it became real."

Iruka blushed at the older man hovering above him and locked his gaze with the mismatched eyes. Kakashi's heart fluttered at the emotions it found there. Iruka cupped a pale cheek and brushed his lips against the other pair, and smiled against them.

"I missed you," the older man whispered against his lips.

Iruka smiled warmly at him, "I missed you too," he chuckled, "even though I was only gone for three days," he ran his thumb along Kakashi's cheekbone, "you've been gone for longer."

Kakashi's smile faltered, "I'm sorry."

Iruka shook his head, "Don't be, Love," his smile never leaving his lips, "what have I told you, hmm?"

" 'As long as I always come back'," Kakashi whispered back.

Iruka kissed him softly, a reassuring kiss.

"Ne, Iruka?" he asked after a moment, "Can I ask you ask something?"

"Hmm?" he nuzzled the pale jawline.

"Why…," he thought about his words, not really sure if he should be asking this, "Why…am I…uh…" he trailed off.

"Hmm? Why are you what?" he gave him a questioning look.

"Uh…always seme," he blushed, _that sounded really dumb, genius._

Iruka looked at him wide eyed and then chuckled, "I don't know," he shrugged, "maybe because I have don't have any complaints," he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, "Why? Do you?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No…it's just…" _just shut up, genius._

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Hmm, could it be…," he pretended to ponder, "that you liked what I did?"

Kakashi felt himself blush hotter, "Uh…maybe."

Iruka laughed under him, "Well, if you want to try it…," a blush crept out his cheeks.

Kakashi suddenly felt nervous, _Why__ did you have to go bring it up? WHY!_

Iruka noticed the older man tense above him and pulled him into a kiss, "Just let me know," he whispered against his lips.

Kakashi nodded, and settled on top of him. Tan fingers threaded into his hair, coaxing him into sleep, "Am I too heavy?" he mumbled.

"Are you kidding me?" Iruka teased and continued to thread his fingers into the silver locks. He felt the older man drift into sleep in his arms.

_Hmm, this is going to be interesting_, Iruka thought to himself, _it would be a first for both of us, _was his last thought as he followed his lover into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17! Enjoy!

* * *

Iruka was sitting at the living room coffee table, grading papers, as Kakashi walked out the bedroom. Fresh out of a shower and dressed in a loose pair of sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt. Iruka glanced up at him and smiled before continuing his grading. Kakashi walked over to him, and squeezed himself between Iruka and the couch, trapping the chunin between his legs. Iruka leaned back onto him, switching papers. The older man nuzzled the tan neck and the chocolate strands that rested there and wrapped his arms around the chunin's waist. Iruka gave a content sigh and relaxed against him. Kakashi began to nibble on the crock of the tan neck. Iruka continued to grade, or tried to anyway.

"Are you almost done?" Kakashi murmured against skin.

"Hmm," Iruka sighed and returned the caress, "Almost."

Kakashi sighed and rested his head on shoulder in front of him, _9 days. I've thinking about it for 9 days. What's holding me back? _Kakashi thought as the academy teacher continued grading, _its Ruru. What am I nervous about? _he tightened his hold, _it's my Ruru. My Iruka..._

Iruka looked over at the older man, "Are you ok?" he gave him a concerned look, "you've been quiet lately."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Iruka frowned and continued grading, _is he worrying about that other night? _Iruka froze, _is he still thinking about it? _Kakashi nuzzled his neck and began nipping making Iruka shudder. Iruka managed to finish grading before turning around and locking his lips with his lover's. Kakashi delved his tongue into the hot moist cavern, his arms wrapping around Iruka in a tight embrace.

Iruka turned fully towards Kakashi, his thighs under the jounin's, and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, deepening the kiss. They reluctantly broke the kiss as the need for oxygen became too great.

Kakashi cupped the blushing chunins face, locking his gaze with the chocolate orbs. Iruka's heart skipped a beat when he found a serious expression, eyes filled with unnamed emotions, before the jounin smiled and pulled him into a tender kiss.

He pulled away enough to whisper against Iruka's lips, "Make love to me, Iruka."

Iruka blushed and looked at him, looking for any doubts, "Are you sure, Kakashi?"

Kakashi leaned in and kissed him again, "Yes, Ruru, I'm sure." _If it's with you, I'm positive._

Iruka looked into the mismatched eyes for a long moment before kissing him. He pulled away and softly smiled at him as he took the rough pale hand into his and stood up, leading them into the bedroom.

With every step Kakashi felt his nervousness build up, but in the back of his mind a voice tried telling him that there wasn't any reason to be. _Calm down, Kakashi, just calm down, stop acting like a scared – shut up! Just shut up! _

Iruka noticed the older man tense as he gently pushed him to lay on the bed. He gave him a lingering kiss, trying to relax him, "Are you sure, Kakashi?" Iruka asked again, unsure about his lover's nerves.

Kakashi nodded, and gave him a smile, "I'm sure Iruka," he pulled the younger man down to a kiss to reassure him. He gasped as warm hands snaked into his shirt and dragged against his skin; from his pectorals down to the waistband of his sweatpants. Iruka gently bit on the lower lip before delving his tongue into the older man's mouth, and continued to drag his palms along the pale torso, caressing the skin in attempts to relax.

Kakashi tangled his fingers in the brunette's hair, pulling him closer, unwilling to break the kiss. Iruka pulled away enough to pull off the dark blue shirt that was in the way, giving him enough chance to breathe before Kakashi pulled him back down.

Iruka pulled away and cupped the pale face in his hands, locking his gaze with mismatched eyes, "I'll stop when you tell me, alright?" he was unsure why he was speaking so softly.

Kakashi smiled up at him and gave him a small nod. Iruka trailed his hands back to the pale chest, and noticed that the older man's breathing were deep and shallow. He made a trail of kisses, nibbling, from the his lover's neck to a pink nipple, licking and lightly biting on it. He felt the older man twitch under him, and for a second he thought he bit too hard, but the low sigh that followed told him otherwise.

_Hmm, how could I forget,_ Iruka grinned, _he's sensitive around the nipples._ He took the other nipple and began to pinch and tease it into a nub. Kakashi arched towards him and groaned deep in his throat as Iruka began to move lower. Kissing and licking white scars, some that made the jounin buck under him others that made him squirm, tucking that information away for later use. He swiped his tongue into the navel and made a trail of kisses along the waistband, noticing the evident bulge that formed under the cotton fabric.

Kakashi groaned as Iruka tugged at his sweatpants freeing his hardened member. Iruka continued to kiss and nibble on the exposed skin, purposely ignore the organ that was trying to get his attention. Iruka held Kakashi but the hips as he licked around the base of the erect member, making the jounin buck his hips, and dragged his lips along the shaft.

_You'll enjoy this, 'Kashi_, Iruka took the hardened organ into his mouth earning his a gasp that turned into moan from the older man, _I promise. _

Kakashi tried to rock his hips, but was being held down by firm hands on his hips, "Iruka," he said between pants, "Ruru." Iruka dragged his teeth along the shaft as he pulled away, and grinned at the flushed older man. He licked the slit and the drops of precum before relieving himself of his own shirt.

Kakashi sat up and dragged Iruka back down with him as they locked into a heated kiss. He placed a hand on the small of Iruka's back and pulled him closer. Iruka moaned as their arousals grinded against each other.

"Ruru," he moved his hands to the waistband of Iruka's sweatpants, and grinned at him, "take these off." Iruka blushed and shifted to tug off his pants, freeing his own throbbing member. Suddenly Kakashi nerves came back to him, _Is that why he kept them on? _

Iruka reached over to the bedside table and found the tube of lube. Noticing the mismatched eyes that darted back and forth, between him and the lube, "Relax, 'Kashi," he gave him a reassuring smile, "We'll go slow, alright?" Kakashi tried to relax his breathing, and nodded, "Just tell me if you want me to stop." He leaned down and gave the tense man a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue in as he slid in finger, making Kakashi gasp, and deepen the kiss. He slowly pumped the finger into Kakashi, relaxing the tight muscle. Iruka added another finger and the inner muscle contracted around him. The kiss broke as Kakashi threw his head to one side panting for air.

_I'll make it better, love, _Iruka slowly pumped his fingers and crocked them, stroking the sensitive gland. Kakashi arched towards him with a groan.

"Iruka," he said breathlessly, "Ruru…" the name turned into a moan as the fingers continued to stoke his prostate. He felt himself flush hotter at the sensations that ran up and down his spine.

Iruka's eyes couldn't leave the flushed panting face that contoured in a mix of pleasure and pain. Pink lips parted as the older man panted for air. Iruka leaned down and kissed a temple, "I'm going to add another finger, ok?" he whispered.

Kakashi nodded and bit his lip, but released it as Iruka kissed him. It was a mind blowing kiss, one that turned from passionate to heated, one were tongues tasted each other. His hips bucked as a third finger entered him, stretching him. Iruka pulled away and began to kiss and nibble on the pale neck, and noticed the ragged breathing.

"Relax, Love," he whispered against the thundering pulse.

_Relax, it's Iruka, _Kakashi tried to relax his breathing, _my Iruka, my Ruru…my love_. His musings helped him ease the tension that kept him from breathing properly and instead focused on the tan chunin kissing his neck. He closed his eyes and experimentally rocked against the fingers and felt his body shudder pleasantly, "Ruru." Iruka lifted his head and was pulled into another searing kiss, while his fingers continued to stretch and prepare the older man, making sure to spread the slick liquid evenly along the inner muscles. He crocked his fingers and stroked the older man's prostate. Kakashi gasped and arched his back, suddenly the dull pain was promising, "Iruka, I-I'm ready."

Iruka gave him a contemplative look, "Are you sure, 'Kashi?"

"Yes, Ruru…"

Iruka slowly withdrew his fingers and slicked his own throbbing member, "This…is going to hurt a bit, but only until you adjust to it." He placed his hands under the older man's knees, lifting and spreading the long legs. He lifted the pale hips and positioned himself in front Kakashi's entrance. He ran a hand along an upper thigh, "Are you ready, 'Kashi?"

_This is really happening,_ Kakashi gave a short nod_, I need to relax or this is going to hurt. _

Iruka slowly began to push in, and began to feel Kakashi's tight heat around him. He rubbed a soothing hand on Kakashi's stomach, "Breathe, 'Kashi, realx."

Kakashi let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and clutched the sheets under him as the burning sensation only continued to increase, "Iruka…" he felt his body flush.

"Sorry, love," Iruka leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, "almost in."

Kakashi sucked in a breath as Iruka continued to push into him, the burn of his inner muscles stretching making it difficult to breath, the tan hand on his stomach dragged to his pectorals and back down, "Breathe, Kakashi," Iruka spoke softly to him, trying to keep his self control in check because Kakashi's comfort was more important at the moment. Kakashi exhaled through his nose and tried to relax under the touch, "That's it, relax," he continued to rubbed the taut smooth stomach and noticed Kakashi relax a bit.

Iruka groaned, and leaned down to kiss above the frantic pulse, "That's all of me," he whispered against skin, and began sucking and kissing, leaving faint purple blossoms. He nibbled along the tendon to the clavicle and dragged his tongue to a pale shoulder, while his hands dragged along the slender torso, his hands never leaving the heated body.

Kakashi experimentally rocked his hips and groan as Iruka hissed, "Ruru…" he said above whisper. Iruka slowly pulled back and pushed back in, setting a slow and steady pace, deep and slow, each forward thrust stroking the sensitive gland, making Kakashi's erection twitch. Kakashi arched his back and cried out as an electric pulse ran up and down his spine, making his body flush and the dull pain vanish.

"Iruka…Ruru," his whispers turned into a moan as the new pleasure raked through his body, making Iruka shudder. _So good, oh – so good! _"Oh god – Ruru," he pushed against Iruka's hip, meeting an inward thrust with his prostate, "F-faster."

Iruka's pace faltered for a second at the command, before quickly recovering and complying to the older man's request, and quickened his thrust, "So tight, 'Kashi. So good."

Kakashi pulled him down to a wet, hot kiss as his body rocked with the rhythm of their thrust. He wrapped his legs around Iruka's waist, and rocked harder against Iruka, trying to make Iruka go deeper. Iruka moaned into the kiss and trailed his hands to the slender hips, lifting and changing their angle. Kakashi gasped and arched under him.

"My Iruka…," he said between pants, "My Ruru…My Love…" Iruka smiled down at his breathless lover and tenderly kissed him.

"'Kashi," he breathed as he moved a hand to the older man's neglected sobbing member, as the other moved to Kakashi's backside, "So beautiful…"

"Oh-god- Iruka-," he gasped as the tan hand began to stroke in erection, the thumb smearing drops of precum from his tip, "Iruka," he flushed hotter at the sound of his voice, making the name come out as something between a moan and whimper. He moved his grip from the sheets to Iruka's body, wrapping them around Iruka's neck.

"Kakashi," Iruka's hand met his thrust as he hovered above the older man.

Kakashi felt his stomach tighten and a shudder go through his body, "Ruru – I -," another pleasant shudder coursed through his body.

"I love you," Iruka whispered into a hot ear, "I love you, Kakashi."

"Iruka!" his body arched off the bed and moan ripped through his throat as a wave of pleasure over loaded his senses, making him spill is seeds over his stomach and the hand stroking him, his orgasm making his body and hips jerk against the tan hand and hips. The result contraction pulled Iruka with him, as he gave a few last thrust and spilled his own seeds inside the older man, making Kakashi gasp and shudder at the hot heat inside of him. Iruka collapsed on top of him, his hot breath against his neck as he panted. Kakashi laid in a boneless state under him, basking in the afterglow as he tried to calm his frantic breathing and heart.

"Oh god, Iruka…," he murmured his eyes shuttering closed, "that was…" he sighed as Iruka nuzzled his neck.

Iruka shifted and slowly pulled out of older man, noticing the wince he tried to hide, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm," Kakashi smiled and opened his mismatched eyes and looked up at the chunin, and pulled him down to a sweet kiss.

Iruka smiled against his lips. His smile turned into a grin as he made his way down to Kakashi's stomach and began to lap at his come.

Kakashi blushed, but couldn't help but stare as the younger man licked his stomach clean. Iruka locked his gaze with his while he gave a long lick along his abdominals. He then began to nibble the clean stomach making Kakashi squirm under him. He made a trail of kisses up to the firm pectorals, to the strong jaw and ending his trail on the pink lips.

"So I take it you liked it?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Hmm, more than liked."

Iruka blushed lightly, "So it satisfied your curiosity."

Kakashi grinned, "_More_than satisfied," he kissed the scarred nose, "I surely wouldn't mind doing this again."

Iruka's blush deepened, a smile on his lips, "Me too," he settled himself on top of the older man, wrapping his arms under the slender torso, and let out a content sigh, relaxing under the lazy fingers that threaded through his hair.

_We should have tried this sooner_, he mused and felt the younger man nuzzle his chest before settling down again, making him smile, _I can see why he never complained. _He shut his eyes, _I don't think I would have been able to do this with anyone else…only you Ruru._ His hand rested on tan shoulder as his body succumbed to sleep.


End file.
